


Halloween Strip

by jonnorsmut



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper Outfits, Top Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorsmut/pseuds/jonnorsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor go on a haunted tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Strip

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little something for the holidays. Prompt from [SxDxB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB). Sorry if I changed it too much. I honestly suck at titles so I'm sorry for that.
> 
> I didn't proof read so if there are any mistakes please let me know.
> 
> Tags are clear on the content so if you don't like that, don't read.

“I’ll get it!” yelled Jude running down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring.

 

“Connor?” Lena said to her wife while both of them were sitting in the living room watching TV.

 

“Connor” replied Stef.

 

“Hey babe” said Jude opening the door and pecking Connor, before pulling him inside and dragging him upstairs.

 

“Door open!” Stef yelled as she saw both teenagers running to Jude’s room.

 

“Yeah sure” Jude just waved her off.

 

Finally reaching his room, he absentmindedly pushed the door closed and turned to his boyfriend, who had set his bag on the floor.

 

“Did you bring everything?”

 

“Yeah of course! I’m really excited” Connor replied almost jumping.

 

“Okay well let’s get changed” Jude said, going to his bed to pick up his outfit. He turned around to see Connor heading to the door, “Where are you going?”

 

“Bathroom?” Connor said over his shoulder, “want it to be a surprise”. He continued to enter the other room and closed the door.

 

“Dork”

 

Ten minutes later Jude finished changing and asked his boyfriend if he was ready. Connor said yes and came out of the bathroom looking a bit shy.

 

“Wow!” said Jude almost out of breath “you look really hot”, he said looking over at Connor, who was wearing super short leather shorts tight around his thighs, a black vest covering his torso, a black tie tied loosely around his neck, and a pair of black Dr. Martens on his feet.

 

“Thanks babe” he said now looking over at Jude.

 

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this” Jude said feeling a little self conscious now that he saw Connor in his outfit. But for Connor this was perfect, and he was practically mouth watering looking at Jude. He was wearing mid-thigh denim shorts that looked extra short with Jude’s long legs, a denim vest and a white tank top that barely covered his belly button, and a pair of brown cowboy boots that went up half his calves.

They had decided to dress up as strippers for Halloween this year, like those guys they had seen in Magic Mike a few years before.

 

“Are you kidding me? You look smoking hot!” exclaimed Connor as he moved closer to Jude. He put his hands around Jude’s neck and leaned in to kiss him.

 

Jude immediately melted into the kiss and rested his hands on Connor’s hips. As the kiss deepened he started to slide his hands down to Connor’s ass, squeezing it when he felt Connor’s tongue going inside his mouth. He continued moving his hands around that area until he felt something odd on Connor’s thighs. He broke the kiss and looked at Connor in the eyes.

 

“Did you shave your legs?” he smirked.

 

“I- I yeah, I did” Connor stuttered, looking down.

 

“You never do anything halfway huh?” Jude asked smiling.

 

“Do you not like it?”, Connor looked up.

 

Jude smirked and set his hands on Connor’s ass again.

 

“Well, it feels different. But I guess it will be nice to feel your smooth legs while I hold them up with my hands and shoulders”

 

Connor smirked and leaned in to start kissing Jude again. Jude immediately kissed back and pulled him closer to him so he could grind his erection against Connor’s.

 

Connor started to get really hard too and decided to pull back. Both of them out of breath and panting.

 

“We’re going to be late” Connor said still trying to catch his breath.

 

“We have time” Jude replied leaning in and kissing Connor briefly before the other boy pulled back again.

 

“No come on! You know if we start we’re never going to make it. You promised Jude! We’ve been dating for 4 years and we never have once gone to one of Taylor’s Halloween parties. She’s expecting us so let’s go” he said turning to leave the room.

 

“Fine” Jude huffed following after him, “but you’re going to have to make it up later”

 

Connor turned his head back to look at Jude and winked, “you bet” and ran down the stairs.

 

“Ugh! You’re such a tease!” he shouted and ran after him.

 

They quickly scrambled out of the house and into Jude’s car, ignoring Stef and Lena’s wolf whistles and howling. They drove to the meeting point Taylor had told them. This year she tried to mix it up a bit by doing something “scary” before going to the party. So a bunch of people were meeting at the cemetery for a haunted tour at night.

 

“Hey guys” Taylor greeted them as they approached the entrance. They gave each other a quick hug and finally Taylor pulled back to look at their outfits, “Okay, wow! That’s really scary, I didn’t think you would actually do it” she said addressing Jude, “I supposed all you need to be convinced is some ass huh? Or more like _Connor_ ass”

 

“You have no idea” Jude winked at her then placed his right arm around Connor’s waist and started walking as everyone was going in.

 

The tour was actually pretty boring. At least for Jude. Connor on the other hand didn’t think that at all, and Jude noticed. Every time something would come out from the ground, or fall from the tree, or one of the staff would try to grab them, he would jump or gasp, and he looked really nervous. So naturally, Jude decided to have a little fun.

 

They reached to a part where it was almost completely dark besides from some lights on the ground that were covered by fog anyway. Jude started to slow his pace while Connor kept walking, until he was alone.

 

Connor didn’t notice at first, but then it started to get scarier and he reached for Jude’s hand and grabbed nothing but air.

 

“Jude?” he whispered, starting to get even more nervous. He continued to walk but slower this time and every now and then calling for Jude, who was nowhere to be found which was getting Connor worried, and he seemed to be alone on top of everything.

 

Suddenly some zombie doll jumped out of a grave which cause him to let out a squeal, but he continued to walk. It was all getting too much for him and he just wanted it to be over. Then out of nowhere he felt something grab really hard his ass and let out a really high pitched scream that was probably heard across the city, causing Jude to burst out laughing hysterically.

 

“Oh my god that was hilarious!” Jude said after his laugh had died down a little. He came up behind Connor and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on one of his shoulder, still giggling about his panting boyfriend.

 

“Jesus Jude that was not funny! I thought I was going to die!” Connor said recovering his breath.

 

“You know I wouldn’t let that happen babe” Jude replied as he started kissing Connor’s neck.

 

He moved his hands down a little further from his waist and was surprised for what he found.

 

“Someone got a little excited from the scare huh?” he continued now sucking on his neck, and palming his crotch.

 

“Stop that I’m mad at you!” Connor replied trying to break away but with almost no effort at all.

 

“Well your body doesn’t seem to agree with you” Jude started to slip one of his hands inside Connor’s shorts and rubbing it against his hard cock with barely any room because of the tightness of the stupid leather shorts. Connor let out a little moan and closed his eyes as he was starting to get a little riled up. Jude suddenly pulled out and started walking away from him leaving him startled.

 

“Wha- Jude!” he caught up with and grabbed his arm to stop him, “what are you doing?”

 

“Weren’t we going to the party?” he gestured to the rest of the people already leaving.

 

“Fuck no!” Connor dragged Jude to where they had parked the car.

 

“Connor what are you doing?”

 

“Jude, I _need_ you! Like 10 minutes ago” he said rushing to get into the car.

 

“Finally!” Jude started to go to the driver’s side but Connor pulled him again and pushed him to the backseat. Once they were inside Connor had Jude pinned down to the seat and started kissing him passionately.

 

Jude pulled back and pushed Connor a bit from his shoulders.

 

“Here? It’s a little public don’t you think?” he said slightly out of breath.

 

“So what?” Jude smirked.

 

“Kinky, I like it” he sat up and pushed Connor down and straddle his hips. He started taking off his vest and tank top while Connor removed his vest as well.

 

Jude leaned down and smashed his lips against Connor’s while running his hands up and down his bare torso, stopping at his nipples. He started playing with them, flicking his fingers over them and pinching, which caused Connor to moan with his mouth open. Jude took advantage and pushes his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of it and fighting for dominance with Connor’s tongue.

 

After a couple minutes into their make out session Jude broke the kiss and sat up on Connor’s legs to start removing his leather shorts and underwear. He didn’t waste any time and started stroking his boyfriend’s cock. He could see the precum starting to leak. Jude moved back a little from Connor’s legs to have more room to go down on him.

 

He leaned down and licked at the slit, tasting the saltiness that was Connor, who was a mess writhing underneath him. He held his cock with his hand and went to suck each of his balls, extra sweaty because of the leather, and continued stroking him. Then when he was done he continued to lick his shaft from the base to the tip.

 

“God, Jude!” Connor was a moaning mess. He set his hand on Jude’s head and started pulling at his hair slightly.

 

Feeling the pull on his head Jude went a little further and finally took Connor in his mouth. He started bobbing up and down, taking as much as he could and holding Connor’s hips down.

 

“Fuck… Jude” he pulled his hair harder to make him stop, “I need you… now!”

 

Jude stood up as much as he could to remove his shorts and underwear, Connor leaning forward to help him with it. Once they were gone he pushed Connor down, who in turn pulled his legs up to rest them on the roof of the car, boots still on.

 

“Fuck. Connor, I didn’t bring any condoms”

 

“Just do it!”

 

“Or lube”

 

“God dammit, then work for it!” Connor said getting desperate.

 

“Really?” Jude looked at him in the eyes. He has always wanted to try it but Connor always said no. He said it was weird and he just preferred using lube.

 

“Yes! Hurry…”

 

Jude bent down and set his hands on Connor’s ass. He spread his cheeks to have a good look at his boyfriend’s hole. He moved forward and licked a line along his crack, from the bottom to his balls.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He continued licking and tasting his boyfriend. Finally setting his tongue at the rim and pushing his tongue inside, enjoying being able to at last eat his boyfriend out. After a minute of just using his tongue, he started to use his lips as well, kissing and sucking the skin there, leaving hickeys around his now wet hole. He practically had his face buried in Connor’s ass.

 

All of a sudden he sat up and pulled Connor’s legs down.

 

“Wha-“ Connor said panting.

 

Jude moved forward, straddling Connor’s chest and stroking his dick in front of Connor’s face.

 

“I need help too” he said smirking.

 

Connor eagerly leaned forward and took all of Jude’s 8 inches in his mouth.

 

“Fuck…”

 

Jude set his hands in the back of Connor’s head and starter to thrust in his mouth. Glad that his boyfriend had no gag reflex. He thrust in until he could feel his throat around the tip of his cock and Connor’s nose was deep in his bush. He could almost cum just from this.

 

He pulled out of his mouth and moved back again, pulling Connor’s legs up once more. He went down and gave one final lick, before lining up his cock with his hole. He started pushing the head going through the tight ring. He started thrusting slowly until he was completely sheathed inside him, feeling Connor wrapped up around his bare dick for the first time. He waited until he was adjusted to start thrusting.

 

“Move!” Connor breathed out.

 

Just like that he pulled out until only his head was in and thrusted back inside. Both of them moaning loudly. He started with a slow rhythm so they could last longer.

 

“God you feel so good around me… so tight”

 

“Faster!” Connor demanded.

 

Jude started to pick up his pace. Opening up Connor’s legs, as much as he could in the confined space, to reach deeper into his boyfriend, who was whimpering under him. He leaned down and started kissing Connor while he pounded into his ass even faster than before.

 

He broke the kiss and began stroking Connor’s cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

 

“J-Jude, I-I’m close. I’m gonna…”

 

Jude picked up his pace, fucking into his boyfriend at an incredible speed while stroking him. You could hear his balls slapping against Connor’s ass with each thrust.

 

“Ah fuck!” Connor finally reached his climax, spilling onto Jude’s hand and his stomach and chest.

 

“Jesus, fuck” Jude following right after. Connor clenching around him pushing him over the edge and causing him to cum inside him, filling him up. Prompting Connor to moan, feeling his hot load gushing inside him.

 

Jude pulled out of him, cum dripping from his hole, and collapsed on top of Connor. Feeling Connor’s cum on him.

 

“That was so hot babe, thank you” Jude kissed him softly.

 

“Happy Halloween” said Connor. Causing both of them to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I'll hopefully update "Yes, Mr. Stevens" soon.
> 
> Also wanted to ask your opinion on something. How would you like a threesome one-shot? It would be with a character from the show, and no, it won't be any of Jude's brothers.
> 
> If you have any prompts, comment or send them to my tumblr: [jonnorsmut](http://jonnorsmut.tumblr.com/)  
> No limits.


End file.
